Five and Counting
by kira66
Summary: Just a little something that popped into my head. One shot. I liked Raphael, didn't hurt he was nice to look at, but I'm thrilled that he is gone. Hopefully for good! Mary/Marshall all the way! My first In Plain Sight story so please be nice!


"Some guy is at the door!" Seven year old Marshall Mann, named for his father, affectionately called Wiley by everyone, yelled having been the only one inside when the doorbell sounded. He waited a few seconds then sighed. "Hang on, I'll be right back." He told the man before closing the door and locking it, the future Marshal then padded through the house and out the backdoor in search of his mother. "Door!" This time he made sure his voice was extra loud to be heard over the music, splashes, and giggling; the latter two coming from the pool.

"Who is it Wiley?" His mother, Mary Shannon-Mann, asked from her place in front of the grill.

The seven year old shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno know, he didn't say. He did ask for you though."

Mary let out a sigh and finished flipping the burgers before closing down the grill. "Hey doofus, think you can keep an eye on the food while I see who's at the door?" She threw the inquiry towards the pool as she headed across the patio. "Go keep your sisters and cousins occupied while your dad makes sure we have edible food for lunch." Affectionately she ran a hand over her eldest's dirty blonde hair before giving him a little push towards the pool.

Grumbling, but smiling, Wiley did as his mother said and jumped into the pool just as his father was exiting. His smile grew when he heard his sisters giggling. Most boys his age, including all his friends, couldn't stand their little brothers or sisters but not him. He had been excited about having a little brother or sister the moment his mother told him. And that excitement had yet to wear off. Maybe it was because he never once felt that his parents paid more attention to the new addition because they didn't. He was included in everything from the moment they were brought home from the hospital.

Four year old twins, Maria and Marlette, abandoned their current playmates, five year old Arrom and four year old Thaben, Peter and Brandi's two boys, in favor of their big brother. Not noticing that they too had been abandoned in favor of the older boy.

Padding through the house Mary made her way to the door. Without preamble she unlocked it and threw it open. Standing on the other side was the last person she thought she'd see again, her ex fiancé, Raphael. "Raph? What are you doing here?" She stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind her.

"I was in town and thought I'd stop by and see you." Raphael said in his charming Dominican accent. "How have you been Mary?" He was trying to ignore the resemblance between the boy who answered the door and the woman standing before him. It was an impossible connection since Mary had made it clear more than once during their engagement that she had no desire to have kids.

Mary frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been good, real good. Why are you here?" She wanted to know. After all it had been a little over ten years since that full moon hookup that took place after he broke off their engagement.

Raphael smiled. "I just wanted to see you, is that a crime?"

In all her years as a Witness Protection Inspector Mary had gotten pretty good at reading between the lines. And right now she was translating Raph's words as such he was back in town and looking to either _hookup _or give _them_ another try. Well he was in for a rude awakening. "Raph." She started but was interrupted when the front door was yanked open and her oldest appeared.

"Lunch is ready. And dad said that you better come now because Arr and Thab eat like pigs and there won't be anything left." Wiley eyed the man that he had met briefly a few minutes ago. "How do you know my mom?" He questioned so obviously his fathers son.

"Mary?" Raphael questioned as his smile faded into a frown. There was no way in his mind that this little boy was Mary's. "What's your name?" He asked the little boy.

Looking to his mom for permission, he stood a little taller and puffed out his chest. "Marshall Mann but everyone calls me Wiley!" He told him proudly.

Mary rested her hand on the boys shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Why don't you go wake your brothers then tell your dad I'll be right there?" She watched her son hesitate but then nosily take off towards the room shared by his two little brothers, two year old George Stanley, Georgie, and nine month old Samuel James, Sam. She only had a few minutes before she'd need to tend to her youngest two. "Listen Raph….it's been ten years, hell longer than ten years, a lot has changed."

Raphael was still staring at the spot where Wiley had been standing. "You have a child with your partner?" He questioned, quietly, heart-brokenly. "How old is he?" When she didn't answer right away he grew angry. "HOW OLD?!"

"I have more than one child with my _husband_, Raph." Mary explained then rolled her eyes at his sudden anger. "And not that its any of your business but Wiley is seven."

"Seven?" Raphael clenched his hands into fists. He had never been a violent man and he wasn't about to start. But how could a woman he dedicated three years of his life just change her mind on children, according to her there was more than just the boy, in three short years? He needed to understand. "How many?" Or maybe he was just a glutton for punishment?

Mary shook her head. "What is the point in this Raph? I've moved on and for once in my life I am happy, truly happy. Can't that be enough for you?"

Raphael studied her. She did have a _glow_ about her that wasn't there before. "How many?" He needed to know.

"Five" A new voice answered from the open door. "We have five children or demon spawn if you listen to Mary." Marshall shifted the wide awake baby, Sam, in his arms. "Wiley took Georgie out to the table." He informed her and calmly regarded his wife's old flame. "How you been Raphael?" He was nothing if not polite even if he didn't like the other man. "How's the wife? Kids?"

"Camilla is well and so are the kids." Raphael didn't need to ask how Marshall knew about his family.

Marshall tilted his head to the side. "If everything is well then why are you here? Sniffing around my wife no less?" Polite to a point.

"Marshall!" Mary hissed and smacked him on the arm. "Go make sure the kids aren't killing each other and I'll be there in a minute." She gave Sam a kiss on the check and pushed Marshall back into the house and pulled the door shut. She took a deep breath and refocused on Raphael. "He's very protective of me and the kids." She said as means of explaining Marshall's behavior. "I think it'd be best if you go home, talk to your wife, kiss your kids, and forget all about me. As I've said I'm happy and I hope some day you will be too." She leaned up and placed a kiss on the check, spun on her heel and entered the house. "Goodbye Raphael." With finality she shut the door then without a second thought of the man on the other side of the door proceeded to where she knew her family was gathered. As she suspected it was utter and complete chaos. Brandi's boys had found super soakers and were chasing Wiley and the twins around the patio. Marshall was at the table with Sam and Georgie already buckled into their high chairs and was in the process of plating the food while keeping an eye on the battle going on around him. She smiled at him when he looked up and caught her eye. "He's gone." Her heart fluttered at the thousand watt smile he shot her way.

"What time is everybody coming?" Marshall asked hoping it was soon so that the hamburgers and hot dogs wouldn't get cold. He looked up when he heard the front door open and close. He didn't have to wait long to find out who has arrived because a chorus of childish _Uncle Stan! _gave it away. "Pull up a chair Stan." He motioned to the multiple empty chairs set up around the extra large patio table.

"Spawns!" Stan greeted just as childishly as all the kids not strapped in, Brandi's included, rushed him for a hug. He loved being _Uncle_ Stan and spoiled all the kids. After the last child was hugged he took a seat beside the one he knew Marshall would be sitting in. This wasn't his first family BBQ with the Shannon-Mann family.

The front door opened and closed again this time Peter and a heavily pregnant Brandi appeared. "Was that Chico I saw driving away?" Brandi asked as she plopped down in the nearest chair.

Peter took the one beside her and chuckled at her bluntness. After all these years of marriage, eight to be precise, and he was still surprised by the Shannon women's bluntness. "Brandi!" He chided lightly as he accepted hugs from his sons after they were done with Stan of course.

"What?" Brandi looked confused at why she was being yelled at but shrugged and gathered her boys into a tight hug adding kisses on their checks.

The front door opened and closed one more time announcing the arrival of the last guest. Grammy Jinx appeared on the patio with a large grin on her face; sobriety looked good on her. "Hugs!" She demanded and gathered the children into an embrace one by one then moved on to the boys in their high chairs. "Hello my lovelies." She cooed at them then sat down beside Brandi. "So what did the Doctor say?" She inquired as she took a plate offered to her by Marshall. "Why thank you Marshall."

Marshall had known the Shannon women a lot longer than Peter and therefore was immune to their _unique_ way of doing things. So he went about passing out the food while keeping an ear on the conversation so he could chime in every so often with a tidbit of information he picked up somewhere.

Mary sat down across the table from Stan and shook her head. For once glad her mother appeared to take the topic of conversation away from Chico….er…..Raphael. "Yes, Brandi, what _did _the Doctor say?" She looked smug as if she knew exactly what had been said.

Brandi rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her big sister. "Must you always look so smug?" She grumbled. "As Mary predicted its going to be a girl." She announced seriously then grinned. "I'm having a girl!" She squealed and was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Congratulation!" Came the chorus from around the table.

"Now that we are all here." Marshall began as he sat down having dished out plates to the kids who had their own table. "Mary and I have an announcement." A stupid grin appeared on his lips and he knew he just gave away the surprise.

Jinx gasped then squealed then stood and rushed around the table to hug her daughter. "My baby is going to have baby!" She gushed.

"Dang, you trying to make your own basketball team Mary?" Brandi asked. "For someone who didn't like kids you sure are having a lot. You trying to get your own TV show like those people that have twenty kids?"

"Shut up Squish!" Mary snapped good natured. "And no I am not trying to have twenty kids. Can you imagine?" She shivered then shook her head. "No this one will be the last." She said with finality. "No more demon spawns for us, isn't that right doofus?" She shooed her mother away. "Go sit back down mom before your food is cold."

Marshall still had the stupid grin on his face as he ate his hamburger. "I love you." He leaned over and gave Mary a peck on the lips then joined the flowing conversation. How'd they get onto the topic of Canada?

Mary sat back and watched her family. It was an odd family but it was hers and she wouldn't trade it for all the Raphael's in the world.


End file.
